Feel the Melody
by KumoriDragon
Summary: Callie has come to the realization of how dangerous being an agent can be and how likely an Octarian invasion may be...though she's mostly concerned for Marie's well-being. Callie does her best to protect Marie, while Marie does her best to figure out what is upsetting Callie. Warning: incest, violence
1. Chapter 1: Dreams

Chapter 1: Dreams

Despite what Inklings thought, it was a pressing matter; Inklingkind was facing an Octarian uprising. The Octarians managed to steal the Great Zapfish from Inkopolis's main tower without a single soul noticing. How much longer could the city run without it's main power source? How long until the city notices the danger lurking underneath?

All of these things were kept under wraps by the few who knew: Cap'n Cuttlefish, Judd, and the Squid Sisters, Callie and Marie. The pop idol duo was loved by all of Inkopolis. During the daytime they provided the news for turf wars and announced concerts for their catchy music, but nighttime is when they would become agents, keeping the Octarians in their place. It was tough work, but most Inklings would never be able to handle something so terrifying.

If anyone knew of all the service the sisters provided, they would call them crazy. The girls' lives were so busy…so dangerous.

"Hey, Callie…" a voice groaned, snapping the squid from her endless train of thoughts. Marie raised a brow at her cousin.

Callie laughed it off, "...sorry… I was daydreaming."

"Well, the news is about to start, and you seem really out of it." Marie crossed her arms.

"It-" Callie was cut off.

"We're live in three, two, one." the director called.

Callie jumped up, "Hold on to your tentacles!"

"It's another news flash!" Marie added, smiling.

The girls went through their typical stage announcements, and ended it with a "Staaay fresh!" in unison.

"Clear." said the cameraman. Then the "On-Air" sign flickered off, letting the girls know they were done.

Marie sighed, "Whew!" while walking over to her usual seat by the window.

Callie quietly sat down next to Marie and then waved at some Inkling that came to catch a glimpse of the idols, before resting her chin on her palm.

After a few minutes of silence, Marie spoke up, "You are being awfully quiet."

"I'm just tired..."

"You can always take a nap in the back." Marie suggested."

"But I don't-" Marie glared. "Fine." Callie grunted, throwing her hands up defensively. She then stood up and slid around the table and slipped into the back room. She went to lay down on the couch located in their dressing room. She laid on her back staring up at the ceiling, getting lost in her thoughts once more. All she could think of was the impending threat of invasion.

She closed her eyes, trying to imagine something else, like what she would be eating for lunch and the look on Marie's face when Callie would get something sweet instead of real food. The squid eventually dozed off.

Once Callie opened her eyes, she realized the lights were off…which was odd. She jumped to her feet to go turn the lights back on, but immediately got her feet stuck in something. Ink...? She trudged through it as fast as she could, she need to check and see if Marie was alright. She made it to the door after what seemed like hours, only to find Marie pinned to the wall by an Octoling, and the whole city had gone black.

"Marie!" Callie yelled, but as soon as she yelled the Octarian girl shot Marie right in the head.

Just as suddenly, the black-tentacled Inkling jolted upright, her body coated in sweat, to her relief; it was all a nightmare.

Next thing Callie knew, the door slammed open. Marie stood in the doorway with her charger, the laser pointed around the room before stopping on Callie.

"Ah... It's just you." Callie said sheepishly, hand over her heart.

Marie glanced at the mirror before looking back at her cousin. "Why'd you scream?"

"I had a bad dream. " Callie replied, breaking the stare and looking at the floor, embarrassed. It seemed childish to let her thoughts and dreams scare her.

The white tentacled Inkling propped her weapon against the wall before going over to her sister and wrapping her arms around her neck. "It will be okay." she whispered softly, resting her chin on Callie's head.

Callie's face turned a light pink, "Thanks, Marie."

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Marie let go.

"Let's get some food." Marie declared, grinning. She held out a hand to help her cousin up. Callie nodded and grasped it tightly. Marie trotted to the exit of the studio, pulling Callie right behind.

* * *

 **Note: This is my first time ever publishing something I've written...and let me just say: writing is not my forte. But this was a request and I thought I'd give it a shot. Also, the original was one big story, but I figured it'd be easier for me to publish in pieces.**


	2. Chapter 2: Rain

Chapter 2: Rain

Not even ten minutes later the pair arrived at the Arowana Mall. When they got to the food court, Marie grabbed Callie by the shoulders, stopping in front of a seafood restaurant.

"Yes, Marie, you can get an octo pie." Callie laughed. She always enjoyed how Marie mostly spoke through touch and body language, rather than words. Callie shook her head as he left Marie to order her food.

Marie quick ran over to the jellyfish woman working the counter. "Do you have octo pie?" the Inkling asked, a bit of drool running down her chin.

The woman smiled, "Of course! Would you like anything else?" She then gestured to the menu sitting on the counter.

Marie hastily picked it up, picking out a few more items before finally getting around to paying.

Callie walked over to the first thing she could smell, a sweets shop. Her sweet tooth made it hard to resist; she ended up getting herself a vanilla cupcake. When she sat back at the table, she looked up to see Marie, who was approaching with a large tray of assorted fish foods. Marie took her seat across from Callie.

The darker colored Inkling grimaced, "I thought you were only getting pie."

Marie set her hand on the table top and stared into space all wide-eyed. "It all sounded so delicious."

Callie face-palmed.

The two began eating in silence, enjoying their lunch. Callie finished first, since she had only bought a cupcake. Then she began talking about how much fun it would be to secretly participate in the turf wars. Marie nodded while smiling, mostly because Callie wasn't acting as weird as she was earlier this morning.

"We should try it sometime." The white haired Inkling responded as she stood up, Callie followed her, and they both threw away their trash. The girls then slipped out of the back door, just before the rest of the squids showed up.

When they stepped outside, they couldn't help but notice the wind picking up and the air smelled of fresh moisture. Marie looked up at the darkening clouds.

"Um… Callie. We really should hurry back to the studio."

"Ehh...yeah…" said Callie nervously. After all, Inklings splat in water.

Marie wrapped herself around Callie's arm as they simultaneously picked up the pace. Marie let out a yelp, "Yow!" as the raindrops started coming down. Callie quickly scanned their surrounding for something to keep safe until the storm passed.

Callie pointed ahead, "Under that walkway!"

In that moment, lightning struck close, causing Marie to become paralyzed with fear. Callie had run ahead, not realizing that her sister wasn't following. The black haired Inkling swiftly ran back and scooped her cousin into her arms. She carried Marie under the walkway, setting her down gently.

"You okay, Marie?" Callie asked as the girl quivered in her arms.

"Yes." Marie replied, looking up at her Squid Sister who was shielding her from any more rain. "The real question is: are you okay, Callie?"

Each drop of water caused Callie to wince, making her voice quake when she spoke, "I'm...fine. Just as long as you're safe." She then forced a smile.

"No. We need to call for a ride." Marie snapped. She then got out her phone, immediately dialing Cap'n Cuttlefish, who said that he would be there "as soon as squidly possible."

The cousins held tightly onto one another as they waited. The only sounds that could be heard were the rain and thunder.

* * *

 **Note: Sorry this chapter is so short...not much to say about it. Hope you guys are enjoying this.**


	3. Chapter 3: Burned

Chapter 3: Burned

The wait seemed like forever. In order to keep both Marie calm and her mind off of the burning sensation, Callie hummed the tune of the Calamari County chorus. But it seemed to work rather well...until Callie heard Marie gasp.

"Callie…!"

The black tentacled Inkling turned her head, all she could see through the rain was a tall and lanky silhouette. Before Callie could say anything, they were scooped up into it's long arms.

"G'day, mates. Your old man send me to pick ya up." said the familiar sea urchin, Spyke, pointing his slender fingers towards a black van parked several feet away.

"Ahoy!" Cap'n Cuttlefish called from the passenger seat, waving towards his grandchildren.

The sisters waved back as Spyke trekked back to the van. He opened up the back door , helped them into the van, and they all buckled in.

Callie let out a big sigh of disappointment just as the car started driving along. She then turned to look at Marie, who looked back at her. If Callie couldn't save Marie from rain...How would she ever save her from the Octarians?

Right when Callie was going to say what was on her mind, Spyke began speaking.

"Aye, girlies, you looked adorable clinging so desperately to each other." The two blushed. Spyke continued, "Especially Callie, protecting Marie with all of her being." His eye focused in on the black Inkling in the rear-view mirror. "...almost as if she's in love with ya, mate."

Both of the girls' eyes widened and Callie's face turned tomato red. She shot the meanest glare she could muster towards Spyke.

"I was only teasing, love." Spyke chuckled.

Callie exhaled once more, leaning her head against the window. Spyke just had to make things awkward.

The van pulled around to the back of the studio. Everyone climbed out; Spyke and Cuttlefish exchanged car keys and money, while the two pop stars entered the building.

Callie walked over to the large window overlooking most of the plaza. It was mostly empty due to the weather. "I think the rain is letting up!" she beamed, glancing back towards Marie.

The white Inkling approached her cousin; her expression did not change from it's typical bored look. She lifted her arms from her sides and stretched her hands towards Callie.

"What?!"

Marie's hands touched the bare skin of Callie's back, the touch caused Callie to jump.

"What is it, Marie?!" Callie wanted to take step back, but she had no where to move.

"You're hurt, Callie." her sister murmured in a concerned tone before removing her hands.

"It's just a little burn from-" Marie had already left the room. "-from the rain." she sighed, following after her.

When Callie saw Marie, Marie was removing her gloves with a tube of neosporin. Callie let out a grunt, she knew no matter how much she would try and avoid it: Marie would get the ointment on her one way or another. So she decided to go ahead and take a seat on one of the couches, folding her legs under her bottom, and sitting completely upright.

She soon felt the cushion press down behind her as Marie got on behind her. Marie sat on her knees in order to get a clear view of Callie's back.

"This might sting a little." she said quietly, Callie could sense she was putting the cream onto her hands.

The ointment was cold when it came in contact with her sensitive skin. Marie rubbed gentle circles from Callie's spine, out to her shoulders.

"Done?" Callie asked when Marie took her hands off.

Marie shook her head, "Nope. Gotta do your head and tentacles." The light colored Inkling reached up and gently tugged on her cousin's tentacles, causing her bow to come down. She started with the top of Callie's head: she softly massaged her head, being sure to lather the ointment onto her tender scalp.

"Mmm…" Callie let out as Marie's hand made it down her right tentacle. The further down, the more sensitive her tentacle was.

The black Inkling yelped, "Ah-!"

Marie stopped, "Sorry… I didn't mean to h-"

"It's not that it hurt, so much that it…" Callie's voiced trailed off as her face began turning red. "Eh, I'll just keep quiet."

Marie blinked and took that as a signal to proceed, moving on to Callie's other tentacle. The more she rubbed, the more sounds that came from Callie's throat.

"Nnngh…!" she moaned when Marie grasped the underside of the tentacle. Marie blinked, surprised at Callie's reaction. She tried stroking the underside again and Callie let out another choked up groan.

Marie slowly let go and Callie quickly whipped her head around, her cheeks rosy red. "Marie!"

The white Inkling flushed pink. "I didn't realize…"

"No, no," her sister shook her head, "just...thank you for helping out." She leaned in and hugged Marie's neck.

Callie didn't realize that she had put too much weight on Marie, and the girls ended up tumbling to the floor.

"Aaaaah...!" they both yelled. Callie landed on top of Marie.

She bolted up. "Oops, my bad!" Callie laughed sheepishly.

Marie looked jumbled. "It's cool…"

Cap'n Cuttlefish opened the door and called to them, "Hey, squiddos! Yer on in ten!" He stood in the doorway, staring at the two in their seemingly awkward position. "Sorry to interrupt…! What ever floats yer boat!"

He then tipped his hat and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

 **Note: Sorry if this chapter was a little weird... I had fun writing it though.**


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares

Chapter 4: Nightmares

The squid girls stammered to their feet, both appeared to be flustered by their grandfather's response.

Callie screamed, "We weren't doing a-!"

Marie grabbed her wrist. "These walls are soundproof, you know."

"Oh yeah…"

The girls went back into the recording room. The Squid Sisters read over the teleprompter before getting in front of the camera and doing their last broadcast for the evening.

"Phew!" Marie sighed, "I'm ready to get home and sleep. " She and Callie then turned off the remaining lights in the studio.

"Definitely." Callie chimed.

The two exited the building, Gramps was waiting for them in his van. The night air was thick with fog. All of the Inklings were heading home, for they had school in the morning.

The girls hopped in the van and rode home to their apartment, which was located on the outskirts of the city. The first thing the girls did when they when they entered their home was run to their bedroom and plop down on the bed.

Cap'n Cuttlefish knocked on the door. "Aye, squiddos, dinner is going to be ready in a few. "

"Okaaaay." They muttered in unison. The cousins rolled off opposite side of the bed and went out of the bedroom and headed to the kitchen area. The girls took their usual seats at the dining table: side by side, but across from where Cuttlefish sits.

Soon enough, Gramps brought out a plate full of catfish burgers and hot seadogs and set it in the center of the table.

"Now you two have had quite a day, so I thought I'd make somethin' we all like."

Marie picked up a few seadogs while Callie took some catfish. Callie piled on the ketchup and Marie added a minimal amount of mustard.

When Callie took a bite of her burger, the red tomato sauce squirted all over her cousin's face. Marie glared, not amused in the slightest.

Cap'n Cuttlefish and Callie burst into a fit of laughter; Marie only folded her arms, looking even more cross.

"I'll wipe your face, you big baby! " Callie bemused, taking a napkin off of the table and wiping the white tentacled Inkling's face. "Better?"

"Yeah... "she griped, finishing up her plate of food.

After they finished eating, the girls hugged their grandfather, and told him goodnight. The pair prepped for bed: they brushed their teeth and put on something comfortable to sleep in. The Squid Sisters wore a matching pair of vertically striped pants and shirts, though the girls' pajamas were their respective colors; pink and green.

Callie and Marie climbed into bed.

"Goodnight, Callie." Marie said, before turning over and facing the wall.

"G'night, Marie." Callie sung as she let out a yawn. She then turned to face the opposite way, hugging her stuffed cat in hopes that she could forget the horrible and awkward day she had. Things seemed to be getting a bit weird with her cousin.

Not before long, Callie drifted off into a deep slumber. She was suddenly standing in the center of the Inkopolis Plaza. She looked up at the Tower, which had the Great Zapfish on it, who was in distress. A large UFO was depositing Octoling forces to take him down. The lights flickered as the Zapfish groaned in pain.

Marie ran out of the News Station clad in her Hero Suit. "Come on, Callie, we need to save him!" she called.

But Callie couldn't move her legs and she was standing in Octarian ink.

Marie noticed Callie's disposition and immediately ran to her aid, but then the UFO deployed more Octolings. The girls were surrounded.

One Octoling grabbed Marie by the neck and slung her onto her back. Callie attempted to run but another one lifted her up from behind.

"Hey! Put me down!" Callie yelped before looking towards Marie, who had managed to knock the Octoling's Ink Gun out of her hands.

But then the Octoling pinned the white Inkling to the ground by her throat and slowly, but surely, choking Marie. The Octoling holding Callie let out a sinister laugh, while Callie's eyes welled up with tears, and she continue to struggle so she could save her beloved cousin.

And just as the black Inkling broke free, Marie's body went limp. Callie's eyes widened, tears flowing down her cheeks; Marie was gone and it was all because Callie wasn't there for her.

The Octarian forces all broke out into laughter as they watched the Inkling drop to her knees begging for mercy. The Octoling who had finished off Marie got up and grabbed her gun and aimed it at the lifeless body below her.

"Please, stop!" Callie cried, but despite of the girls cries, the Octoling shout a final blow; Marie's body burst into the enemy's purple ink. Callie had shut her eyes, she couldn't bare the reality of it all… Marie had been splatted for good.

The Octoling slowly turned to face the black tentacled girl, a malevolent grin spread across her face. "Ready?" Callie winced as the octopus girl pulled the trigger, making everything go black.

Then a voice echoed in the dark, Callie could feel her body being turned over. Her eyes shot open and locked with two identical, golden eyes.

"Callie! Can you hear me...?!"

The black Inkling wiped her watery eyes, trying to help them adjust to the darkness, and allowing Marie to come into focus.

"Huh? ...Marie!" She hugged her cousin tight, relieved to know it was all a nightmare.

Marie sighed, "Did you have another bad dream, Callie?"

She nodded, the thought of the nightmare was upsetting to think about. A single drop ran down Callie's face, but Marie wiped it away as she stroked her cousin's cheek.

"If you don't want to talk about it, you do have to. Okay?" Marie added, her hand still resting on Callie's cheek. "Just remember that it's not real… So don't get too worked up."

Callie stared into the white tentacled Inkling's eyes and forced a smile. "Heh… I feel like I should tell you though. It will bother me if I don't..."

Marie then reached over and turned on the lamp, while Callie prepared to explain her dream.

"I'm ready."

Marie gave a thumbs up, "Go for it."

Callie's explanation was mostly short sentences with man weird and over exaggerated hand gestures, as she tried to get Marie to feel as though she were there.

"I was in Inkopolis- and the Great Zapfish was there. And the Octarians… and you…" Callie looked sad, then she started explaining once again, "they were attacking us. And they got you!" She then grabbed her cousin's wrists. "This Octoling pinned you down," Callie pushed Marie back on the bed, "then she strangled you-!"

But Callie stopped because she felt the need to cry, sitting back down, and leaning against Marie's knees. The light Inkling sat up to the best of her ability, resting her weight on her elbows, she could feel her own cheeks burning.

"I tried to save you, Marie. I really did…" Callie then buried her face in her hands.

"It's okay… Callie."

"No! I'm a terrible agent! I'll never be able to save you!" she sobbed.

Marie yanked Callie's hands off of her face and pulled the girl's face up to her own before placing a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

Callie was taken aback; she immediately stopped her crying.

Marie placed her index finger on Callie's lips. "Don't you ever say something like that again. You are the bravest Inkling I know. I mean, without you, I never would have sang at the Calamari County Youth Competition!"

Callie was genuinely shocked, never realizing what she had done for Marie. Her cheeks were getting warm so she quickly rolled off of her cousin and back onto her side of the bed.

"Sorry Marie, I never thought-"

Marie pulled Callie to her, embracing her Squid Sister. Callie knew that meant to stop talking.

"Now get some rest." Marie mumbled, already half asleep herself.

Callie's face felt as though it were glowing as she laid there; Marie's grip was too tight to break free from, so Callie just held onto her sister, burying her face into her chest. Callie fell asleep to her cousin's steady, calming heartbeat.

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating in a while, school started a few weeks ago...and I've been knee deep in commissions. I hope this is coming along okay... ^^'**


	5. Chapter 5: Changes

Chapter 5: Changes

This morning the girls were woke up to the sound of a siren and red flashing lights everywhere.

"Squiddos, SQUIDDOS!" Cap'n Cuttlefish yelled as he ran into their room. "It's happening! Follow to me to the hideout...!"

The Squid Sisters quickly jumped out of bed, curious to know what was going on, but next thing they knew he grabbed them the the hands and pulled them into the elevator. He pushed the button that took the elevator to the basement. When they got there, there was a kettle that went straight into Cuttlefish's base inside of Octo Valley.

Once they resurfaced, the mysterious fax machine was at work, sputtering and printing. The screen was green and staticy as the message printed out. In the eerie glow of the candle, Callie and Marie could not make out the strange symbols that were written across the page, so they handed it off to their Gramps, since he could read the ancient language.

"What's it say?" Callie pleaded, anxious to hear the news.

"Yeah," Marie yawned. "What's it say?"

Cuttlefish looked at the paper, "Hmmm…" He then scratched his beard. "It says something about doing some sort of celebration using the Calamari Incantation to keep the Octarians away. I think they are calling it a Splatfest… Make Inklings choose between cats or dogs… and play against each other in turf wars."

"Woah!" Callie looked amazed. "Sounds like fun!"

"Seems fishy to me…" Marie added, tilting her head.

Cuttlefish tapped his cane on the floor. "It's to keep the Octarians from infiltrating Inkopolis. To mix things up we could do it at night when the Octarians are most like to attack."

Callie bounced up and down and rejoiced, "Let's go announce it!"

"Mmhm." Marie agreed as the three went through the kettle once more and back up the elevator to their floor in the apartment complex.

The girls hurried up and got dressed while Gramps waited in the van. He quickly dropped them off at the back door of the studio. They ran inside and they and began their broadcast, announcing the Splatfest and how it worked.

"Staaay fresh!" the sisters said in unison.

Once the cameras stopped rolling, Callie dragged her cousin through the studio. "C'mon, Marie! We need to choreograph our dance!"

"Don't we need a song?" Marie rebuttled.

"We can use that new one, the really rockin' one that we haven't performed yet!" Callie send, jumping up and down.

Marie placed her hands on the pink loving Inkling's shoulder to stop her moving.

"Sounds great." Marie smiled, adjusting her position in front of the studio mirror.

Callie stood to her right and the Squid Sisters began working out a dance routine. After the two finished learning the basics of the routine, there was a part that Callie didn't quite get.

"Um… Marie." Callie paused the music. "...The hand motion towards the end, where we strike the pose. I don't quite get it, could you guide me through it?"

"Of course." Marie smiled, walking behind Callie. She wrapped her arms around Callie, awkwardly reaching for her arms so she could guide her easily through the motions.

"Ready?" she asked, looking at Callie.

Callie turned and her face bumped Marie's, causing her cheeks to become pink with blush. Their eyes locked.

"Uh… yes!" She felt so safe in her embrace.

The moment Marie wrapped her arms around her cousin was when Callie came to the realization that she may have fallen in love with her dear Squid Sister. Why else would Marie's touch make her heart race out of control, or the sight of Marie's smile always give Callie butterflies, or even the thought of her cousin make her giggle. These thoughts had Callie's mind spinning.

After a few more run throughs, Callie still wasn't catching on, she kept wondering how long she could have felt this way. How would Marie feel? Does she feel remotely the same?

She kept getting off beat and tripping over her own tentacles.

"Let's call it a day." Marie announced with exhaustion. She was concerned with her cousin's increasingly odd behavior. She'd been slipping around like a baby Inkling all day. Her moves were sloppy ever since the very first run.

Marie figured it was probably just the excitement, that her cousin was just anxious.

"You're right, Marie." Callie gave a toothy smile to mask the inner turmoil she was dealing with.

The girls told their Gramps that they would be leaving for the day, so he could just have the studio play old footage for stage announcements.

When the Squid Sisters left, Marie began brainstorming what could possibly be throwing off Callie's groove. Then she remembered that Callie had mentioned previously about wanting to get disguises so that they could play with the other Inklings during turf wars.

Marie grasped Callie's hands and spoke, "Let's go get turf war gear."

Callie silently nodded and Marie walked her over to the Booyah Base, starting with Jelonzo's shop.

"Hey, squiddies!" he greeted them with a wave of one of his tentacles. "I haven't seen the two of you 'round here in awhile. So what can a jelly like me do for ya?"

"Uh… We need turf gear." Marie stated blankly, since it was quite obvious.

"Oooh, something cute!" Callie squealed in excitement, for she loved shopping.

"I got some flashy stuff in the back you two might like!" he said, redirecting them to a room with clothes that hadn't been released for one reason or another.

Callie saw the cutest hot pink, turtleneck sweater, that she immediately grabbed it and ran into the changing room.

Marie looked around. She, of course, wanted something green. She dug around until she came across the perfect green and white varsity jacket. She picked it off the rack and went to the changing room.

Marie walked in, completely forgetting that it was one, singular room. "Hey, Call-"

When Marie saw Callie, she was removing her bra in order to get her bodysuit on.

"Aaah!" Callie blurted, turning as red as squiddingly possible.

Marie stuttered, "C-C-Callie…!" she quickly looked away. "I'm so sorry…" her face also turned red. "I'm gonna change over here…" she mumbled, walking into the nearest corner.

After five or so minutes, the pair finished putting on their shorts, shirts, and jackets. They paid Jelonzo on their way out.

Next they needed shoes, so the went to Crusty Sean's Kicks Shop.

"Yo, squiddos!" the tempuraed shrimp waved. "I see you two are gonna participate in some turf wars. Need some nice kicks, eh?" They nodded. "Well, help yoself. I got plenty to choose from."

Callie poked around until she came across some pink and black Vans, while Marie chose some combat boots. They gave Sean their money and quickly headed out to the next store.

Finally the girls needed to get some headgear, so the Squid Sisters walked into Annie's hat shop.

"Hey annie!" waved Callie.

"Oh… hello." she spoke in her quiet voice.

Moe yelled, "Hey Squid Sisters! More like, Squid Bit-"

Marie immediately tackled the Clownfish; she could not stand his attitude. Callie managed to pull her cousin off the pest.

"Yeah, get off ya overgrown sea slug!" Moe swam back into Annie's hair.

Marie glared at the orange devil and they both stuck their tongues out at each other.

"So…" Callie interrupted, "we were hoping to get something for our turf war outfits!"

Annie nodded, "Of course, anything you like, you can have."

"So hurry up and give us yer cash!"

Callie ran through the store, she had seen the perfect pink beanie with a pompom on top and a star shaped patch on the right side.

Meanwhile Marie grabbed a green flat bill cap with some orange symbol embroidered on the front.

Callie and Marie came out with their new outfits and struck their signature pose.

"How do we look?" Callie asked. "Mysterious?"

"No, you barnacles! I can see right through your disguises." Moe shouted. "Squid Sisters! So obvious!"

"...It's just a little obvious." Annie muttered.

"Then how about Marie wears this surgeon mask?!" Callie laughed, trying to get the mask on her sister's head.

"And Callie gets these shades." Marie shoved some black sunglasses onto Callie's face.

"Perfect!" smiled Annie and Moe reluctantly agreed.

The Inklings paid for their accessories and hats and ran back into the studio to grab their weapons and headed back out and towards the tower.

They walked into the base of the tower and over to some of the spawn teleporters.

Callie grabbed Marie's hands, "I hope we are one the same team!"

The two stepped on and the pad started spinning, teleporting the Inklings to the next available area for splatting.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is really boring...I was trying to set up some plot stuff with it. Not really how sure that worked out...But we'll see. Hopefully the next chapter will be much more interesting.**


End file.
